vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Roshi
|-|Roshi= |-|Max Power Roshi= |-|Jackie Chun= Summary Master Roshi (武天老師), also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人), is a major supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball anime, who also makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats: Tier: 8-B | 7-B Name: Master Roshi/Muten Roshi/Kame Sennin, Jackie Chun (alias) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Human Male/Martial Arts Master of the Turtle School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, skilled in martial arts, flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing tens of kilometers), energy sensing, passive telepathy, can transform to increase his power even further (able to bulk up to what fans usually call "MAX Power Mode" to use the Kamehameha to its full potential), hypnosis, can fire pseudo-electricity to attack opponents (powerful enough to immobilize Kid Goku) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Almost in the same level as Tien Shinhan in the 22nd Budokai) | At least Small City level (Demolished mountain Fry-Pan). Speed: Supersonic+, potentially Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Class GJ | At least Class GJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+''' | At least Small City level '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: Typically several kilometers Standard Equipment: Shades, Staff, Turtle Shell Intelligence: At his time, the most renowned martial artist in the world. Often correctly predicted the outcome of fights. Great at training others and has centuries of life experience Weaknesses: Roshi needs oxygen to breathe, he is subject to disease and presumably poison, and cannot fly | It is difficult for him to sustain his MAX Power form due to his age, and his strongest attack has a long charge time and he can only use it once before being completely drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' -'''Evil Containment Wave: '''Roshi can seal away demons by sucking them into a container. This technique requires life energy so those who use this technique will die even if its successful or not. '-Kamehameha (Turtle Destruction Wave): A powerful beam of ki. Roshi is the inventor of this technique, which took him 50 years to perfect. When in MAX Power mode, it has the power to destroy objects the size of Earth's moon. '-Zanzoken (The After-Image Technique):' Roshi moves at super speed, and leaves a lingering illusion of himself behind, confusing opponents. Can be done multiple times, leaving many images. '-Drunken Style:' Roshi uses Drunken Kung Fu, which is pretty much copied straight from reality. Roshi staggers about acting drunk and attacks the opponent with unpredictable attacks. He used it against Goku in the 21st Budokai because he couldn't copy it because he'd never been drunk. '-Saimin no Jutsu (Hypnosis Technique):' Roshi can hypnotize others, although it takes a while to work. He has shown the ability to put people to sleep and trick a werewolf into seeing the moon when it wasn't there. '-Bankoku Bikkuri Sho (Thunder Shock Surprise):' He can release a burst of electricity that can shock, KO, or even kill a superhuman enemy. However, it takes him a moment to convert his ki into electrical energy. Note: The moon destroying feat Roshi did during the 21st Budokai is often regarded as an outlier at this point of the series when it happened due to stronger characters not demonstrating such a feat until the Saiyan Saga. Key: Base | Max Power Form Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals